


Ghosts

by Postsynthcomrade5



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Anarchy, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Male Character, British, British Character, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ghosts, Help, Horror, M/M, Moving On, Near Death Experiences, Purgatory, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Shooting Guns, Spirits, Stabbing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postsynthcomrade5/pseuds/Postsynthcomrade5
Summary: After a fight goes too far Rick dies and becomes a ghost deciding on some revenge for Vyvyan only to suddenly realise that he has feelings for him little does he know Vyvyan feels the same way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another fight nothing new,Rick and Vyvyan would fight all the time

Until that one night after Billy Balowski had joined in the recent fight

That’s when it all went black on that night...

Rick was lying on the floor motionless, his eyes wide, stained clothes and blood still dripping down his chin looking like a broken rag doll

It didn't feel like Rick, Rick would usually attempt to fight back even if he was the physically weakest out of them, it was too quiet Rick would usually shout a insult or empty threat back but there was nothing, No shouting, no moving just silence.

“Uh,Rick you alright?” Vyvyan asked the lifeless anarchist poet kneeling down being put off by the unusual silence coming from his whiny annoying roommate

Vyvyan shook him lightly, he shook Rick again but to no avail

“Wake Up” he shouted 

Vyvyan noticed Rick was beyond help at this point 

“As a medical student I must perform CPR” Vyvyan said before performing CPR delicately like how he would do so to the pretend dummies in his medicine class

Still no sound, no Pulse, nothing but television static could be sensed from Rick's motionless,cold body

Vyvyan broke down in tears “No No This can’t be happening, I mean I know I wanted you dead but I meant it as a stupid joke, I didn't want to actually kill you, Have I gone too far this time? he screamed,

"why won’t you say anything? call me a name or fight me just do something you bastard" 

Vyvyan sniffled he didn't want to call a coroner so he just quietly opened his first aid kit and applied gauze dressings to Rick’s smaller wounds before cleaning the blood stains off him

 

Neil and Mike ran into the kitchen wandering what had happened as they had overheard Vyvyan grieving

 

Neil stared at the now blood stained floor Rick's body was resting on.

“Oh great the floor’s covered in blood I’ll have to clean again” 

 

Mike was taken aback by the situation

“What happened to Rick were you two having a rough fight again”?

 

Vyvyan wept 

"No Michael he’s gone why could've I have told him I liked him"

 

Neil was gobsmacked at the possibility of Vyvyan actually liking Rick since they would fight almost daily 

“You liked him?"

 

Vyvyan cleared his throat and said

 “Pssh of course not". his brain scrambled to think of an excuse "I’m happy he’s not around anymore found him revolting anyway”,

 

Neil felt relieved 

"For a second there I thought you felt poofy about Rick"

 

Vyvyan was offended. "DON'T CALL ME A POOF"  

only for Mike to step in

 "Give it a rest Neil" he then addressed Vyvyan, "Now Vyv what should we do with Rick's body?"

 

Vyvyan said,

"let's just chuck the poor sod in the bath, I'm too lazy to do any digging"

 

Mike and Neil agreed 

"Sounds like a good idea Vyv" as Vyvyan carried Rick's freezing corpse upstairs placing him in the bathtub when he shut the door

 

he wanted the vision  out of his head so he just went to have a nap to forget about the tragic event.


	2. I'm supposed to kill you not sleep with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick attempts some revenge on Vyvyan by trying to stab him only to suddenly end up in bed with him

The past couple of weeks  Rick’s spirit had awakened Rick hated death but he knew that nobody could boss him around anymore so he decided some revenge was to be in order

so he planned to stab Vyvyan but getting knives from the kitchen counter was a difficult task as Neil and Mike were often in the kitchen 

eventually Rick had found a good sharp meat cleaver, he went upstairs and opened Vyvyan’s door like the generic horror movie cliché and broke down the door with his meat cleaver

“Here’s Rick”

delivering a snorting giggle 

Rick walked closer with the meat cleaver ready to stab Vyvyan in the head only for him to start coughing as he could smell Vyvyan’s horrendous breath.

He tried again and was successful

Vyvyan screamed, Mike and Neil ran inside wondering what was wrong 

Vyvyan believed in the supernatural so he knew there was only one explaination

“Rick was stabbing me.” 

Neil was confused by Vyv's response 

“But Vyv you said Rick was dead?”

Vyvyan tried to explain 

“I know but I could feel some stabbing”

Mike looked at Vyvyan there were no visible injuries 

“Your talking crap Vyvyan your fine”

 

Neil began to think 

“Maybe it’s his ghost oh no” 

 

Mike shut down Neil's theory

“ghosts don’t exist Neil”

Vyvyan was still shivering

“they probably do Michael”

Vyvyan fainted 

Rick loved this revenge he felt like he was giving Vyv a taste of his own medicine

“Yes this is true anarchist rebellion  Vyvyan would always want the end of me and now it’s going to be the end of him” Rick climbed onto Vyvyans bed as he got bored of stabbing until he saw Vyvyan tossing and turning accidentally grabbing him before he realized he was stuck in Vyvyan’s bed"

Rick whined

“Facist I’m supposed to be killing you not sleeping with you but I suppose that’s what you want isn't it? you called me a poof all the time"

Rick then pondered how he truly felt about Vyvyan 

“Then again I was raised to be straight so I never really got to express my love for men too, this whole popularity business was just a spiral of small lies, I did sometimes enjoy our fights even I can be sensitive it left lots of noise in the house so there was never a dull moment…maybe I am a bastard.”

he snuggled up in Vyvyan’s bed with his hands holding onto him.

Rick started to like this,it felt comforting, maybe Vyvyan was also someone who didn't know how to convey his feelings outside of anger but here he was simply just snuggling with him.

In the morning Rick decided to read something so he went through Neil’s bookshelf and found lots of pagan and wicca themed books which he found fascinating

"I had no idea Christmas and Halloween were originally pagan holidays now fascists have claimed those holidays as their own"


	3. Not now matey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick returns to help the others when Billy Balowski is about to shoot them

A few days past and Rick’s time in purgatory mode was over he was starting to be allowed to live again

In the Kitchen Vyvyan,Neil and Mike were having breakfast with Rick's absence Neil had noticed the unusually quiet atmosphere 

“it’s quiet isn’t it”

 

Vyvyan yelled

“of course it’s bloody quiet the poof in pigtails isn’t moaning about politics every second”

Neil nodded “True” when suddenly one of the Balowski brothers knocked down the door with guns in his hands

“this is a raid, put your hands up or I’ll shoot them off”

 

They were in trouble they were going to die Rick had to do something

His ghostly hand turned on the radio blasting loud synthpop through big speakers

“What is that horrible noise” the Balowski twin said holding his ears dropping his gun

Rick then used his ghostly powers to turn into the comrade he always wanted to be”

sporting a  camouflage get up,his beret, and sunglasses while waving an anarchism flag

standing in the kitchen proudly

the Balowski brother screamed 

“What’s going on I’m trying to start shooting here but I can’t focus with that stupid music”

“Not now matey” Rick said flicking a v sign as he started to punch Balowski several times before taking his meat cleaver and stabbing him

The Balowski brother ran off in pain”

“How Tragic” Rick sighed sarcastically as he flicked dust off the meat cleaver 

Vyvyan was jawdropped

“I might be seeing things but I think Rick saved us”

Neil and Mike could also see Rick was alive again

“your aren’t Vyv I can see him too"

“if it wasn’t for you we’d be no more”

Rick grinned proudly

“Well comrades that what I’m here for do you think I’d let you die what a fascist thing to assume”

Rick sat himself on the table only for Vyvyan to do the same moving a bit closer to where he was sitting as he downed his babycham bottle

Rick didn’t know why Vyvyan was doing that but he thought nothing of it

“I missed you poof” Vyvyan admitted when he kissed Rick

Rick started to blush and smile when he leaned in closer to give Vyvyan a hug in return

crawling out from under the stairs was SPG 

“what a soppy ending”


End file.
